The present invention relates to a three-dimensional scope system with a single camera for vehicles. More particularly, the three-dimensional scope system of the present invention is capable of obtaining a distance between a target and a vehicle body based on data of two still pictures of the target obtained at different vehicle traveling positions by using a single camera.
Conventionally, two stereo cameras, which are mounted on a vehicle body, simultaneously perform the image pickup operation of an obstacle. Data of two still pictures obtained from the right and left cameras are used to detect corresponding or congruent points and to calculate the position of the obstacle based on the principle of triangulation.
FIGS. 7A to 7C schematically illustrate a conventional method for measuring the position of an obstacle by using stereo cameras mounted on a vehicle body. In FIG. 7A, a right stereo camera 7 and a left stereo camera 8, constituting a set of two stereo cameras, are installed on a front or rear side of a vehicle body 4. FIGS. 7B and 7C respectively show two still pictures obtained by the right stereo camera 7 and the left camera 8. An image processing apparatus analyzes the resultant data of two still pictures to obtain corresponding or congruent points. The distance between the vehicle body 4 and the obstacle 5 is calculated. When the distance between the vehicle body 4 and the obstacle 5 becomes less than a predetermined value, a buzzer is actuated or warning sound is generated to caution a driver against the obstacle.
This kind of conventional stereo camera system is disadvantageous in that it requires two cameras and therefore the system cost increases.